A Romantic Night of Blind Dates + Baby Sitting
by SaltNPepper
Summary: Gymshippy/Rocketshippy - Brock and Misty are each set up on a blind date...with eachother! Meanwhile TR has a romantic eveing of their own...baby sitting Ash!?
1. A Romantic Night of Blind Dates and Baby...

  
A Romantic Night of Blind Dates and Baby Sitting   
By Christine and Adrienne (Salt*N*Pepper)  
  
Summery: A gymshippy/rocketshippy fic. (Part 1) Misty and Brock have high hopes of getting together with some new people they meet during their stay at the String of Pearls Hotel. Little do they know they're the ones being matched up! Meanwhile Team Rocket sneaks into the hotel as a married couple and are forced to pay the consequences….with a kiss?!  
  
"Oh look at all the lights!" Misty said as she clasped her hands together. " It's so beautiful!" "That's Twilight City," Brock said looking at the brilliant place. "Well, what are we waiting for!?" shouted Ash. "I gotta get another badge!" "Wait for us Ash!" Brock and Misty shouted together as he sped towards the city.  
Ash, Misty and Brock entered Twilight City just as the sun was beginning to set. Misty zipped up her red sweater. The cold February winds blew on her neck, sending chills down her spine.   
"Gee Misty, you look kinda cold!" said Ash walking next to her. "No, really? Y'think!?" she replied through chattering teeth. "I think maybe we should look for a hotel" said Brock looking at the now shivering Misty. "Yea" Ash agreed. "I 'm really tired…and hungry!!" "Wait a minute you two" Misty started, rubbing her arms for warmth. "A hotel in this town will cost a lot of money, money of which we currently have none!"   
"Don't worry Misty, we have enough money from Ash's battle at Violet city, remember?" Brock asked while zipping up his own vest. "That was a great Battle!" Ash smiled. "Oh…well alright then" Misty said uncertainly. She never remembered Ash ever getting paid for his battles before. The three trainers walked down the brightly-lit sidewalk, observing their surroundings.   
"There sure are a lot of lights around here" Ash said. "If one goes out do they all?" Misty hit Ash for being so stupid. "That hotel looks nice" Brock commented as he pointed to the other side of the street. "The Overlook?" Misty asked looking at the sign. "Oh please, Brock didn't you ever see The Shining before? C'mon, lets keep looking." " It's just a coincidence" mumbled Brock. "What about that one?" Asked Ash pointing to an extremely bright building.   
"That one might be good." Brock replied. "Are you kidding?!" Misty cried "I would go blind in that place!" "We never had a tough time choosing a hotel before." Ash started. "We usually just pick the first one we come to, right Pikachu?" "Pika-pi!" The Pokemon cried. It was also tired and hungry. "I just wanna make sure we get the best one, y'know since we have all this money…" Misty looked suspiciously at Ash.   
"Don't believe me? See for yourself!" Ash fished out a good wad of cash from his vest pocket. "Gee you have all that money, but can't even pay me back for my bike!" Misty said glaring at him. "All right, all right, that's enough you two." Brock said coming in-between them. "Look, there's a perfectly nice hotel right there." The trainers turned to face a spectacular hotel that was surrounded by fancy-looking street lamps and flowers planted everywhere. It looked like it came straight out of London, with its cobble stone walkways and beautiful wooden park benches.  
"String of Pearls" Misty whispered, her eyes twinkling. "It's perfect!" She ran inside, almost disturbing the sleeping Togepi that she kept in her shoulder bag. "Girls" Ash muttered as he followed Brock inside the hotel.   
"We'd like a room please." Ash asked the clerk at the desk. "Let me handle this Ash." Brock said when he immediately noticed the clerk was female. "You can check us in, while I check out your beautiful smile." He said smoothly. "Uh, thanks." She replied, sweat-dropping. "I can see by your name tag that you're Casey, aren't you?" Brock continued in a love-struck voice. "Um, yes that's right." She replied "Casey…" Brock started "What a lovely name…tell my Casey, do you have a boyfriend?" "Well, no but I-" "Will choose me as a boy friend!?" Brock asked hopefully. "C'mon Romeo, no more scaring people past nine" Misty said as she dragged him down the hall.   
"But I didn't even get an answer yet!" Brock whined. Ash opened the door to their room. "Awesome, we have two king-sized beds!" He shouted and immediately began jumping on them. Brock ran to the phone and called the front desk asking for a "Casey". Misty sighed. "I'll go get some ice." She said and left the room.  
Misty walked down the twisting turning hallways admiring the paintings of majestic water pokemon that decorated the brightly colored walls. Just as she turned another corner, Misty crashed into a huge silver dinner cart and food was spilled everywhere, including on herself.  
"Oh miss I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." Misty lifted a silver pot of her head and looked up to see a young boy holding out his hand to help her. Misty took his hand and stood up. "I'm really sorry." The boy apologized again. "No it was my fault, I should have been watching where I was going." Misty replied blushing. She got a good look at the boy's face. Through Misty's eyes bubbles, stars and rainbows seemed to appear where he stood. He had brown eyes and hair, and was a little taller than she. He wore a "String of Pearls" uniform, and had a kind, caring smile across his face. "My name's Brian" he said holding out his hand to shake.   
"I-I'm Misty" she replied in a trance like voice. "Nice to meet you Misty," Brian said. "And sorry about the cart." "Anytime" she continued, still lost in his deep brown eyes. Brian pushed the cart down the hall. Misty watched him until he was out of site. A minute later Brock came down the hall. "Hey, I've been looking all over- What happened to you!" he said looking at Misty covered in food. "The best thing ever…" she replied, still in her love-trance. "Okay…" Brock said, giving her a confused look. He literally had to pull Misty by her ear to get her moving.  
"I saw them- they went in there!" pointed Jesse from behind a bush. "Wow!" Meowth whispered. "Dat's some fancy-smancy place!" "I used to stay in places like that all the time when we went on family vacations." James said crossing his arms. "The service was always slow and the food was always too rich for me." At least you got to go on vacation!" Jesse yelled at James. "Oh how I would love to stay in a place as grand as this one!" she continued sadly. "Wait a minute" Meowth started. "How could da twerps afford a place like dis?" "That's a good question Meowth, how did the twerps afford a place like this Jess?" "We've got to get inside that hotel!" Jesse suddenly shouted causing James to jump back. She turned around to see a bride and groom walking towards the elegant hotel. "And I just know how…"  
"Move it Brock - I gotta call room service!" Misty shouted pushing him aside. "What?! "No way I gotta call the front desk!!" yelled Brock. "Actually," Ash interrupted "I am in the mood for food" He said smiling. "Oh, all you think about is food!" Misty said angrily. Then her expression softened. "I just wanna see…him" Misty suddenly clamped her mouth shut with her hands. "Uhh..I mean I just wanna eat din…dinner! Yea that's it! I want some dinner!" "Yea right!" said Brock playfully pushing Misty aside. "You met some guy in the hallway didn't you!" "Huh?!" Misty cried, blushing. "No I didn't! I'm just hungry, that's all- really!" "Sure said Brock.   
"Well you're not getting this phone until you tell me who it is!" Brock held the phone high above his head. "Hey gimmie that!!" Misty laughed as she jumped up, desperately trying to grab the phone. "C'mon - it's not funny Brock!!" "Yea it is, Misty!" laughed Ash, enjoying watching her struggle. "Shut-up Ash!" Misty growled. "Fine, Brock I'll just have to MAKE you give me that phone!" and with that, Misty grabbed Brock's waste and started to tickle him. She moved her delicate fingers up and down his chest, across his stomach and up and down his spine. "HAHAHAHAHA-MISTY!!" Brock gasped. "HAHAHAHAH - STOP!!!!"   
"Give me the phone!" she yelled and started ticking the back of his neck. "Never!" replied Brock through clenched teeth. But Misty was able to grab the phone from Brock after he doubled over in laughter and dropped it to the floor. Misty immediately picked up the phone and quickly dialed room service. "Oh no you don't!" Brock cried, rushing towards her. He picked her up and held her so that she couldn't move. "Brock! Let go of me!" Misty cried, but try as she might, Misty couldn't free herself from his strong arms. "Grab the phone Ash!" He shouted and Ash happily bounced over to Misty. "Yoink!" he said as he jerked the phone out of her hands.   
"Ash you are DEAD!!" Misty screamed. She tried to take a swing at him, but she was still trapped in Brock's arms. "If you don't let go of me right now Brock, I'm gonna kick you where it hurts!" Brock decided that Misty was very close to "where it hurts" so he let go. Misty ran to the door. "If you two aren't gonna let me talk on the phone - then I'll just talk to him myself in person!!!" and she ran down the hall. "Wait-up!" Brock called to her. "Are you gonna pass the front desk?!" Ash jumped back on the bed next to Pikachu and Togepi. 'Teenagers" he mumbled and switched on the TV  
" I think the bride was a little smaller than me." James whispered to Jesse. "I can't fit in this dress!" Jesse sighed angrily. "You're always ruining our plans! Here, take this then!" She tossed him the groom's outfit. "Well isn't James supposed ta be da groom anyway? Hard ta believe, but he is a guy y'know." Meowth said, poking his head out of a basket of flowers. "Be quiet Meowth!" Jesse hissed as she adjusted her vail. "James, are you ready yet?!" James emerged out from behind a tree, holding his rose in a dramatic way. "How do I look?" he asked. "Perfect! Just like a real groom!" Jesse said smiling. "What about me?" "Great! We'll fool everyone!" James replied. Team Rocket looked at the newlyweds in their underwear. "Happy Honeymoon!" she laughed cruelly. James gave Jesse his arm and they walked into the hotel. "The tings we do to capture dat Pikachu." Meowth sighed inside the flower basket Jesse was holding.   
"Hello." James said to Casey as him and Jesse walked up to the front desk. "We're Mr. and Mrs…." He whipped out a credit card. "Berkeley." James finished. "Oh congratulations to you two!" Casey said as she began typing. "Yep, you're rooms are all ready Mr. and Mrs. Berkeley…I'll just take that-" Casey said as she took the card from James and swiped it. "Thank-you" she said handing the card back. "Here's the key and enjoy your stay at the String of Pearls Hotel" Jesse and James started up the stairs. "And the photographer will be right up!" Casey called after them. Jesse and James exchanged looks. "Photographer?" They asked each other. "Just play along." Jesse whispered. "Right!" said James.  
Meanwhile Brock and Misty were headed for the first floor, each looking forward to see their crushes. "Y'know," Misty started as she ran her hand across the floral patterned wall. "I've never met anyone like Brian before…" "Oh so that's who it is, eh?" Brock replied smiling. "Yea…" sighed Misty, slightly blushing. I just wish I didn't meet him by crashing into a dinner cart.   
"Oh that's nothing!" Brock cried. "Remember the time Ash said I had a bed-time? Right in-front of Officer Jenny!" Misty giggled and rolled her eyes. "Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny." She muttered. "Hey Brock, why do you go after every girl you see?" "Aw Misty, I just can't help it!" Brock said blushing. "I know it looks like I want every girl on the planet, but what I really want is just one, who shares the same feelings as me and I'll find her. Watch it'll be someone you and I least expect!" "Yea, like Jesse from Team Rocket!" Misty laughed as they started down the stairs to the second floor.  
"Okay it says here that you requested an 8 by 10 glossy of bride and groom "over the threshold", correct?" "Uh, yes t-that's right" Jesse stammered. "Great, alright then let me just get the equipment setup…there we go! Whenever you're ready Mr. and Mrs.Berkeley." James walked over to Jesse and blushing furiously, slowly wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her into his arms. Jesse laughed nervously as she wrapped her arms around James' neck. The photographer bent down to take the picture, but suddenly stopped. "You guys are way to tense, loosen up will ya - you just got married! You should be happy! C'mon I wanna see some smiles!" The photographer pushed Jesse and James' faces so close together that they were touching cheek to cheek. Jesse could feel the heat leaping off of James' face as she herself, was turning crimson.   
"You two are gonna be happy together for a very long time" The photographer said as he snapped away. "I take a lot of wedding pictures and sometimes I can just tell." More nervous laughter came from Jesse and James. "Alright, I know you're dying to get out of these cloths, but I just have one more shot left. I want you two to give each-other the most romantic, magical, passionate kiss you have ever given each-other before." Meowth, who had been hearing the whole thing inside the flower basket, burst out laughing. "What was that?" The photographer asked. "Nothing!" Jesse said quickly dropping the basket to the floor and kicking it into a corner. She watched James carefully as he darted his eyes from the photographer to her, a look of shock and embarrassment on his face. James watched Jesse turn a dark shade of red as he stepped closer to her.  
"Brock you're kidding! When did Ash tell you that!" Misty laughed as the two walked down the second floor hallway. "Awhile ago - and he still sleeps with it every night!" Brock said smiling. Brock and Misty passed an open door. They immediately stopped and fell deadly silent. They both took exactly three steps backwards and peered into the doorway.   
Jesse closed her eyes and slowly grazed James' lips with her own. All of a sudden a shrill cry startled Jesse and she whipped around to find Brock and Misty staring at her and James in shock. "Its Team Rocket!!" Misty cried. "The Twerps!" James yelled. Jesse clamped her hand over his mouth and started dragging James away. "We're not Team Rocket, we're Mr. and Mrs. Berkeley!" she said quickly and slamming the door. "Who's Team Rocket?" The confused photographer asked. Brock and Misty just shook their heads. "The resemblance is uncanny." Brock said rubbing his chin. "Yea…" Misty said suspiciously. The two continued to the first floor. Inside the room Jesse refused to talk to anyone. She wasn't mad at her teammates, but she defiantly despised the Twerps. "Always ruin everything!" Jesse muttered as she slammed the bathroom door.   
Misty continued along side Brock on the first floor hallways. "There's the lobby!" she cried. "I can see it from here!" Misty ran ahead towards the lobby, but something blocked her path. A huge, hideous spinarak came out from behind the wall and faced her. Misty let out a blood-curling scream and jumped onto Brock's shoulders. "Misty, what the-I can't see, cut it out!!!" Brock cried as she tightly held his head. Brock stumbled out into the lobby, knocking over plants and furniture. He stumbled and tripped across the floor with Misty on top of him, still screaming. Brock came crashing down with Misty now underneath him. The two looked up to see both Brian and Casey looking down at them in shock. Misty jumped up, knocking Brock off her. "Oh, uh…hi Brian!" she said scratching the back of her head. "I was just, we were um, uhh…" Brock jumped up interrupting Misty   
"We're really sorry for knocking down your pants - I mean your plants!!" he said blushing. "Yea, so we'll be on our way!" Misty said quickly, grabbing Brock's shirt and pulling him away. "Nice going "Mr. knocking down your pants!!" "Well at least I can handle a little spinarak!"Brock said in defense. "Little! that thing….." Misty and Brock disappeared behind a corner.   
"That was weird." Casey said as she watched them leave. "Yea, sure was!" replied Brian. "Y'know, I think that Brock kid has a little thing for me." Casey giggled. "Really?" Brian asked. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Casey asked playfully. "No!" shouted Brian. "I was just gonna say that I thought Misty had a thing for me too." "Are you going to go out with her?" Casey quickly asked. "Now who's the jealous one?" Brian smiled. "Nah, she 'aint my type. Would you go out with Brock?" "I don't think so." Casey replied. "But I was kinda hoping for someone to ask me out for Valentine's Day." She added. "Well then…" Brian started. "What would you say to us going out?"   
"Are you asking me on a date?" Casey asked in surprise. "Haven't you ever heard the saying "Never date anyone at work?" Brian just grinned sheepishly. "Oh, I'd love too." Casey said giving in. "But I'd feel just awful about Brock and Misty, what if they ask us out? I can't stand to turn him down on Valentine's day." She said sadly. "Well I was thinking, why don't we play a little matchmaker?" Brian said slyly. "Why don't we give them a blind date…with each other!" "What?!" Casey cried. "Aw they'll have a great time, they look like they're best friends, so who knows, maybe they'll find something more…" replied Brian. "Well," Casey started hesitantly. "Okay, why not?!" And the two began plotting the evening.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Romantic Night of Blind Dates and Baby...

  
A Romantic Night of Blind Dates and Baby Sitting   
By Christine and Adrienne (Salt*N*Pepper)  
  
Summery: A gymshippy/rocketshippy fic. (Part 2) The plan goes through, and although Misty and Brock know they were set up, they find themselves dancing in each other's arms. Meanwhile Team Rocket is having problems baby sitting Ash, but their problems turn to big trouble when he locks them out...   
  
Misty yawned and looked around the room. She hadn't had a good night's sleep like that in a long time. She looked besides her at Togepi and Pikachu, sleeping peacefully. Misty heard a groan coming from the next bed.   
"Ash, you squirm way too much!" Brock said, stretching.   
"It's not my fault you always take all the sheets!" Ash replied yawning. Misty laughed. "Why don't you call Casey and ask for a third bed?"   
"Aw, you and you're stupid fear of bugs!" Brock mumbled as he got out of bed.   
"Gee Misty, I'm kinda hungry, why don't you ask Brian to get us some breakfast?!" Misty laughed again.   
"Oh, cheer-up, Brock, I know yesterday was embarrassing, but today is February 14, the most romantic day of the whole year! This time I have a good feeling…I'm gonna ask Brian out today!!!"   
"Well I guess a girl wouldn't say no to a guy as romantic as me on Valentine's day - I'll ask Casey out too!!" Brock happily replied. Ash, who was feeling left out by his friends, decided to wake up Pikachu. Which was not a good idea, because apparently the electric pokemon still wanted to sleep.   
"Pikachu!!!" Ash screamed as he was being electrocuted.   
"Cut it out!!!!!"   
"I think I'll have eggs for breakfast" Misty said thoughtfully.   
"What about you Ash?…Ash?" A burnt Ash fell to the floor.   
" I think I've finally lived up to my name!" he coughed. Misty laughed at Ash's lame joke. She was in such a good mood, that nothing could ruin it, not even Ash.  
Misty got changed in the bathroom and came out with a big smile on her face.   
"How do I look guys?" she asked turning around.   
"The same" Ash replied with a mouthful of food. Misty rolled her eyes. She took one last look in the mirror and set off to find Brian. Misty looked up and down the halls hoping to find the shiny silver cart. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of it in the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Brian bent over it, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. "Brian?" Misty asked peeking over his shoulder. Startled, Brian turned around quickly, facing her.   
"Oh, hey Misty." He said casually.   
"What's that?" Misty asked pointing to the paper.   
"It's just the room numbers that I have to bring breakfast to." Brian said, sweatdropping. "Oh, well, um, anyway I was wondering, for Valentine's day if you would…" Misty started, nervously ringing her hands.   
"Valentine's day!? I almost forgot!!" Brian interrupted.   
"What?! What is it!?" Misty cried. Brian fished in his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper he claimed to have written room numbers on.  
"This was given to me to give to you." He replied handing Misty a piece of paper. She quickly opened the folded paper and read: "Meet me at The Tuxedo Junction Restaurant tonight at eight'o'clock if you believe in chances."   
"But Brian, I don't under-" Misty looked up to find that he had disappeared into a room.  
"Casey I was wondering…" Brock began as he tightly held her hands.   
"If you would go out with me this lovely Valentine's day."   
"Oh, Brock, I think someone already wants to go out with you." Casey replied.   
"What!?" Brock asked letting go of her hands.   
"She left this for me to give you." Casey handed a piece of paper to Brock. It read: "Meet me at The Tuxedo Junction Restaurant tonight at eight'o'clock if you believe in chances."   
"Wow!" Brock yelled, quickly forgetting his obsession with Casey.   
"I can't wait!" and he dashed up the stairs.   
"Everything go according to plan?" Casey whispered behind some plants.   
"You wouldn't believe how impossible it is to disappear into a room with a dinner cart in three seconds!" Brian replied stepping out of hiding.   
"But yes, everything is going well."  
"Well then should we be off?" Casey asked smiling. She took his hand and the couple walked out the door.   
Misty clutched the paper in her hand.   
"What does this mean?" she thought.  
" How could anyone besides Brian, Brock and Ash know me in this hotel?" Misty opened the door to their room. She walked quickly inside and opened the closet. There was a beautiful blue sparkling dress that she saved for special occasions. It was a little wrinkled from being in her red shoulder bag, but it was nothing she couldn't flatten out. "Well I guess I do kinda believe in chances." Misty said as she took the dress off the hanger. She draped it over her arm and slipped into the bathroom. Just then Brock rushed into the room, holding a black suit and an identical paper to Misty's.   
"Hey Ash, check it out!" He beamed holding up the paper.   
"Whoa, you mean someone actually wants to go out with YOU?" Ash asked in astonishment.   
"Yea, isn't that great!" Brock replied, taking off his shirt.   
"Well you better hurry up, you've got ten minutes to meet her!" Ash said looking at the clock.   
"Aw crap!" Brock shouted as he pulled up his pants. Brock fixed his bow tie and combed his dark spiky hair just as Misty came out of the bathroom, all ready for the evening.   
"Hey guys! I-" Misty glanced at the clock.   
"Oh God I'm gonna be late!!" she cried as she ran to the door.   
"Misty wait up I gotta go too!" Brock called after her.   
"Wow, you look nice." He said looking her up and down.   
"Thanks, you too" she replied.   
"Ash, remember too…oh no!!!"   
"What's wrong Misty!" Brock asked.   
"Look !" she said miserably pointing to Ash, who was playing with matches.   
"There is no hell way we are going to leave him here by himself, there wont be a hotel to come back to if we do!"   
"Damn it! Misty you're right, but how are we going to get a baby sitter? I'm already late!" "Me too Brock, but…" Suddenly Misty was interrupted by a sharp voice.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
Make it double!"  
A bride and groom whose faces were hid in shadow appeared in the doorway.   
"To protect the world from devastation"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
The bride suddenly ripped off her dress to reveal a Team Rocket uniform.  
"Jesse!"  
The groom threw his suit up into the air also to reveal a Team Rocket uniform.  
"James!"   
"Team Rocket blast-off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
Jesse held a basket of flowers in front of her, which burst into a flash of petals, revealing a Meowth.  
"Meowth, that's right!"   
"Ha! You Twerps better hand over that Pikachu!" Jesse said pointing to the pokemon. "Never!" cried Ash.   
"We don't have time for this!!" Misty shouted.   
"We have to find Ash…" she suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.   
"some baby-sitters…" Misty finished, a sly smile spreading across her face.   
"Oh, no, you can't mean…" James started, taking a step back.   
"Congratulations - you're hired! Dinner is in the refrigerator and Ash's bedtime is at nine. Make sure he takes a bath! And here's some money for your troubles - Ash can be a handful!" Brock said, quickly shoving fifty dollars in Jesse's hand.   
"Have fun!" He said closing the door behind him.   
"Wait you can't be serious - I can't believe you're leaving me here by myself with Team Rocket!!!" Ash screamed and began pounding on the locked door. He took a deep breath and turned around to face his enemies.  
"Umm…" Jesse started looking nervously at Ash. "You want some dinner?"   
"Are you sure it was okay to leave Ash with Team Rocket like that?" Misty asked Brock.   
"He'll be fine, Team Rocket couldn't hurt a fly-even if they wanted to!" laughed Brock. "And besides, he's got Pikachu, remember?"   
"Well…yea." Misty agreed slowly. "He'd just better watch out for my Togepi!" Brock suddenly slapped his forehead.   
"Aw man!!! I forgot to buy flowers! You go on ahead, Misty I'll see you back at the room." He said as he ran into the gift shop.   
"Good luck on you're date tonight!" she called back to him.  
"Tuxedo Junction." Misty whispered to herself as she gazed at the elaborate restaurant. It was brightly lit, like everything else in Twilight City, with candles adorning every table. A single red rose floated in a glass vase next to each candle. Couples filled the place with laughter. Misty watched the band set up, and they began to play "Isn't it Romantic." She sat down at a table near the window anxiously a waiting her date.   
"How about spaghetti? Can you cook that?" James asked Jesse. She thought for a minute, then shook her head no. Meowth threw his paws up in frustration.   
"Ya can't cook anyting!!!" he yelled.   
"Well I don't see you giving me any help!" Jesse snapped back. Ash was huddled in a corner, holding Pikachu and Togepi tightly by his chest.   
"Brock said there was something for dinner in the fridge-didn't he?" Ash called to them. "You can just heat it up in the microwave!"   
"Good idea!" Jesse, James and Meowth said together. A few minutes later, Ash heard a small explosion.   
"Take that! And that!" James cried as he extinguished the flames. Jesse crawled out of the kitchen barely alive and handed Ash a charcoal black hamburger.   
"Uh, I think I'll just order room service." He said as the burger crumbled before his eyes. "Why didn't we think of that?" Meowth asked, coughing up smoke. Minutes later, Ash, Pikachu, Togepi and Team Rocket were enjoying a lightly cooked pizza. James reached for some napkins near Pikachu, but was immediately shocked.   
"What was that for!?" he asked lying on the floor.   
"Pikachu is a little jumpy around you guys, y'know maybe because you're always trying to STEAL him!" Ash replied glaring at them. "Don't try anything tonight, or there'll be more where that came from!" He threatened.   
Misty drummed her fingers against the table. An hour had gone by and still, no one had come. "I wonder if Brock is having a good time." She thought sadly. "Blind date my ass, if Brian didn't want to go out with me he should of said so! Who does he think he is giving me this false note!" Misty crumpled the note and threw it to the floor. "Sending me to the most fancy restaurant in town, by myself…all alone on Valentine's day! Misty's angry words turned into sobs as she slowly realized she had been stood up. Misty buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her misery from other happy couples. Suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulder.   
" Excuse moi, Mademoiselle, but would you like to order?"   
"Oh no sir, I was just going to leave." Misty replied without looking up.   
"Are you sure? I hear za French crepes are very good!"   
"Yes, I'm sure, I -" Misty stopped in mid sentence and jerked her head up. "Brock!" she cried.   
"Hey Misty." He said taking the seat besides her. "Guess you got stood up too, huh?" "You mean Casey never showed up for you either?!" Misty asked. Brock shook his head sadly.   
"She claimed that I had a blind date. Look she even gave me this note." Brock showed Misty the identical note to hers.   
"Oh my God, Brock." Misty whispered. She reached underneath the table and picked up her note. "Brock I think-I think we were set up…" She said showing him the piece of paper. Brock was silent for a moment.   
"Well it worked - it got us here didn't it?" He laughed, making Misty much more comfortable.   
"Yea, but it seems like such a shame that we wasted Valentine's day on false hopes." She replied sadly.   
"So they thought we looked cute together, so what? That doesn't mean our whole night has to be ruined, c'mon Misty cheer-up!" Brock said softly lifting up her chin. "What do you say to a dance with the most romantic guy in the world?" Misty blushed and giggled as she gave Brock her hand and the two made their way to the dance floor.   
"James, go tell Ash to take a bath." Jesse whispered to James as Ash was finishing his pizza.   
"What, are you CRAZY!" James screamed.   
"Well I obviously can't and haven't seen Meowth anywhere! You're the only one left!" James nervously glanced at Ash.  
"Uh, well, I uh…" he stammered. Jesse gentle pushed him forward. "I think, it's time to…" he started. Ash looked up.   
"Time to do what?" he asked pulling Pikachu closer to him.   
"Um, you have to take a bath now…" Ash jumped up.  
"Get away from me!!" He screamed. James jumped behind Jesse and tightly hugged her. "I'll take a bath by myself! No way are your touching me!!" Ash cried. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door.   
"Well that was easy…" Jesse said letting go of James.   
"Wait a minute!" Ash cried opening the bathroom door. "Where's Togepi?!" Jesse and James turned around to find Meowth sneaking the egg Pokemon out the window. "Meowth, no!" They cried.   
"I knew I couldn't trust you!" Ash screamed. "Pikachu! Thundershock now!" "Pikachuuuuuuu!!!" the Pokemon cried, illuminating the room in a yellow light.   
"Looks like I'm blastin' off alone!" Meowth cried he disappeared into the sky. Ash turned to Jesse and James who were now wrapped in a full body hug.   
"We're sorry we're sorry we're sorry we're sorry we're sorry!" They cried, holding each other in fear. Ash picked up Togepi off the couch and slowly backed up.   
"You can join your friend Meowth anytime, you know…come on Pikachu, let's go!" and with that, he disappeared back into the bathroom. Ash closed the door and sat down against it. "Just wait till Brock and Misty come home…then everything will be okay…"He said as he rubbed Pikachu.   
"Pika, pi!"   
"Togepriiiii!" The two Pokemon replied.   
"You're right! I've got to get them out of here, but how?" Suddenly a sly smile spread across Ash's face. "Wait here." He told Pikachu and Togepi.   
Misty looked lovingly into Brock's eyes. "Thank-you, for doing this, Brock." She whispered.   
"I couldn't stand to see you like that, Misty no one deserves to be alone on Valentine's day, not even you!" Brock replied playfully. Misty laughed.   
"Yea right, you just wanted to make sure you had some one too!" she said. Brock smiled.   
"You know, you're a really good dancer." He said.   
"Thanks, you're not that bad yourself!" Misty replied. She reste her head on his shoulder. Brock turned a little red. "Moonlight Serenade" is the most romantic song!" Misty gushed. Brock pulled Misty in closer.   
"That's why we're supposed to dance like this!" he whispered. Misty blushed as the they came so close, not an inch of space was in-between them.   
Ash walked out of the bathroom once again and crossed the room to open the door on the other side.   
"What are you doing?" Jesse asked watching him. "Aren't you supposed to be taking a bath?"   
"Yea, but I need some air in this stuffy room." He replied opening the door. Inside the door was a dark stairway.   
"Wherever does that lead?" James asked in wonder.   
"It's a stairwell that leads to the roof." Ash said smiling. "A lot of rare pokemon have been sighted in these things, so keep your eyes open!"   
"Rare pokemon?!" Jesse and James asked, their eyes becoming large.   
"Yep, in fact just yesterday-OH MY GOD…IT'S A MEW!!!!" Ash shouted. Jess and Jim eagerly ran inside.   
"Where? Where?!" they screamed, searching all around. "Suckers!" Ash cried as he slammed the heavy metal door.   
  



	3. A Romantic Night of Blind Dates and Baby...

  
A Romantic Night of Blind Dates and Baby Sitting   
By Christine and Adrienne (Salt*N*Pepper)  
  
Summery: A gymshippy/rocketshippy fic. (Part 3) The exciting conclusion!! Team Rocket is forced to spend some time on the snowy hotel roof, but find a way to keep warm ^_^ Meanwhile Brock and Misty take a stroll in the park, which leads to something more...  
  
"Nooooo!!" Jesse cried pounding on the door.   
"There's no Mew in here!" James pouted.   
"OF COURSE THERE'S NO MEW IN HERE!" Jesse screamed at him. She hit him with such force that he flew up the stairs crying   
"Eeheheheoeoeo!!!" all the way. Jesse continued to pound on the door.   
"You let us out of here right now, Ash…. Ash…WHATEVER YOUR LAST NAME IS!!!"   
She commanded. Inside Ash plopped down on the bed, twitching on the TV.   
"Come on Pikachu, Togepi…It's safe to come out now!" he called to the pokemon in the bathroom.   
"Pika, Pikachu, pi!!" "Togeprrrriiii!" they happily replied. Jesse slumped to the bottom step.   
"Why do these things only happen to us, James?!" she asked, frustrated. "James?" Jesse called again. "James stop fooling around! Where the hell are you?!" Jesse felt her way to the top of the steps. "James?!" she called again, this time with more concern in her voice.   
"Right here Jesse." James replied.   
"Where, I can't see you!" Jesse said frantically. Suddenly she felt his hand grab hers and pull her up off the steps, and through a different door. Jesse blinked and let her eyes adjust to the bright surroundings. The first thing she saw was James' goofy smile. "James!" Jesse said punching his shoulder. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" James gave her a sheepish grin.   
"Look where we are Jesse!" he said excitedly. Jesse looked past James to see that they were on the rooftop, overlooking the whole city.   
"Wow, it-it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.   
"Look at all the lights!" James said pointing down below.   
"And the moon…" Jesse finished. The two looked at each other and smiled.  
The song ended and Brock let go of Misty. Misty found her self a little disappointed, she actually enjoyed Brock acting like they were a couple.   
"Of course he's only doing it to make me feel better…" she thought. "Still…" Brock interrupted her thoughts by taking her hand and leading her to a table.   
"Thank-you." She said as he pulled the chair out for her.   
"What do you think you'll order?" Brock asked.   
"Oh, I don't know…I don't have much money with me and…"   
"Relax!" Brock said, cutting her off. "I'll pay for you, I don't mind!"   
"Wow, you're actually acting like a gentleman!" Misty replied. Just then the waiter approached them to take their order. Minutes later Misty was enjoying Chateau Briand and Brock was slurping up spaghetti.   
"In case you didn't know Brock, we're in public." She laughed. Brock watched Misty. "She's so beautiful." He thought. "Wait! What am I thinking!? Brock shook his head and laughed "I think I'm in love…" he continued. "And she loves me too!"   
"Something wrong Brock?" Misty asked.   
"Oh, no Mist, everything's fine, by the way, have you ever seen "Lady and the Tramp?" "Oh yea, I hear their making a secon-" Misty froze as she stared at Brock's plate of spaghetti. She looked up at him, questioning him with her eyes. Brock broke out into a big smile, as he watched Misty turn a shade of scarlet.   
"Oh, no!" Misty said getting redder. "I am NOT doing that, no way…"   
"Oh come on Misty, I always wanted to try it… pllleeease?! Brock asked holding his hands. Misty sighed.   
"Well I guess so, since it'll be the only chance you get to kiss a girl."   
"Yesssss!" shouted Brock as he started to eat one of the strands. He motioned Misty to take the other one.   
"I knew it!" Misty thought to herself. "It was no act, Brock has feelings for me! Why else would he ask me to do…this." Misty began to eat the same strand as Brock, feeling her mouth being pulled towards his. Now her mind was racing. "Well, I mean, I guess it's okay for friends to kiss, right? It's not like it's one of those "real" kisses, right?" Suddenly Misty's lips touched Brock's. She felt a sort of shock in her body, and her heart raced. She pulled away, breaking the strand, blushing furiously. Brock laughed. "So that's what those dogs were feeling!" he said also blushing.   
"It maybe beautiful up here, but I'm freezing!" Jesse said as she shivered next to James. James felt sympathy for Jesse, after all, the female Team Rocket uniform wasn't suitable for February weather. Jesse looked at James and smiled mischievously.   
"Well aren't you going to do something about it?!" she asked.   
"Uh…" James started, looking around. "I know!" he suddenly shouted. "I saw some guy do this in a movie once.." James began to take off his white top and gave it to Jesse. "What am I supposed to do with this?" she said looking at the half-shirt.   
"Well I suppose you could wrap it around you're waist, that's the part that's cold, isn't it?" he said to her.   
"Yea, I guess so, thanks." Jesse muttered as she did just that. James began to blush as he realized Jesse was beginning to stare at him in his tight black T-shirt.   
"James…" she began softly. "Aren't you cold?"   
"Well, yes." he said honestly. "But I really don't mind." Jesse felt bad for taking James' shirt and tried to give it back, but he refused. The two sat in silence for a while until James whispered "Jess…it's snowing!" Jesse jumped up happily.   
"Snow snow, I love it so…haha!!" she sang as the white flakes hit the ground. James weakly smiled. He loved seeing Jesse so happy, after all, she hardly ever was. He ignored the cold sting of the winter air against his bear arms and gently rocked himself back and forth, desperately trying to get warm. Out of the corner of her eye, Jesse saw this, and sat back down next to him.   
"Oh James!" she cried, her eyes filled with concern. "You're so pale!" James just shook his head and gave her another weak smile.   
"I'll be okay…" he said softly. Jesse bit her lip. Slowly she brought her arms down on top of his and gently began to rub up and down. Jesse was blushing, but refused to go soft on him.   
"I'll be damned if you die on me, James!" James laughed and grabbed Jesse's arms, falling back into her chest.   
"So you really do care!" he said with puppy dog eyes. Jesse suddenly stopped moving. "Jess, is something wrong?!" James asked whipping around to face her. Jesse looked into his gorgeous green eyes, and knew she couldn't hold back any longer. Under the full moon, and bright lights of Twilight City, Jesse embraced James into a warm and passionate kiss, letting all tension between them release. James kissed her back, and ignored the cold ground as he hit against it. Jesse ran her hands through his wispy lavender hair, while he gently stroked her face. The two separated, and stared at each other.   
"I think…" James said out of breath and smiling, "that was the kiss the photographer was looking for!"   
Brock paid the waiter while Misty waited for him outside.   
"Brock there's something I have to ask you!" she said as Brock walked out.   
"Yes?" he asked smiling.   
"Um…" Misty started, losing her nerve. "Can we take a walk in that park?!" she asked quickly. Brock gave her his arm.   
"Sure! I'd love too!" Misty nervously gave her arm to him in return and they headed towards the park. "Londonderry Air?" Brock said "That's a strange name for a park-don't you think so?"   
"Yea…" Misty agreed lost in thought. Brock sighed as he walked along the cobblestone pathway.   
"We had a good time tonight!" he said to Misty.   
"Yea…I never knew what a romantic you could be!" She said blushing. There was a sudden silence.   
"Well I never knew that you'd actually fall for me." Brock said with a smirk.   
"What?!" cried Misty pulling away from him. "You mean to tell me you actually think I like you!!!" She said turning a bright shade of red. "Out of all the things we've been together, you think that magically, I'll fall in love with you, just like that!? Just because you acted all sweet to me because I didn't have a date- oh wait I forgot YOU were my date-on Valentine's day!? We were SET-UP Brock, I didn't come to you and you didn't come to me! You're just living in some sick enchanted fantasy!!! Ugh! I can't even IMAGINE it!! There is no way I'll ever possibly fall in love with…with…with…" Misty stuttered as Brock looked at her seductively. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, while slowly brought her arms around his neck. "With you." She whispered. Brock and Misty moved their faces closer to each other and embraced in a romantic kiss.   
  
Author's note: Well how'd you like it?! This was our first chapter story. Sorry bout the whole paragraph thing in the first chapter...but we think it gets better in the second and third. It is so0o0o hard to do four romances in one story...it really is!!! We forgot to put the stupid "i don't own pokemon" thing on the other chapters, so um...you're open to sue...hahaha!! Oh well! Hoped u liked it 3333 Salt*N*Pepper3333   
  



End file.
